Cole Reyes
Cole Gilbert Reyes is one of the main characters on I Am Frankie. Summary Cole Reyes is one of the students at Sepulveda High. Dayton is Cole's sister. Personality Cole is friendly and funny, but he could be a little bit clueless. Like his sister, Cole is smart, sweet, kind and cheerful. Biography Cole Reyes is the brother of Dayton Reyes and a student at Sepulveda High. In I am... in Danger, Cole notices the new student Frankie Gaines out in the rain and offers to share an umbrella with her. (Being literal about it, Frankie takes the umbrella and walks home with it.) The next day at school, Cole introduces himself to Frankie after which Frankie figures out that Cole is Dayton's brother. Cole hangs out a little with Frankie and Dayton. Dayton realizes that Cole has a crush on Frankie. Cole struggles with Math in class. His tutor is Tammy but Tammy hardly focuses on tutoring him. Mrs. Hough helps him switch tutors so that Frankie can tutor him. During Frankie's sleepover in I am... Battery Operated, Cole convinces Byron to crash the sleepover. Following the incident, Frankie is forbidden from spending time with Cole Reyes. Cole tries to apologize to Frankie's mom, but he gets stuck at detention. When Frankie disconnects herself from the internet in I am... Disconnected, Cole finds her and assumes that she's passed out. He takes her home and apologizes to Frankie's mom for the sleepover incident. Eventually when Frankie is allowed to talk to Cole again, she asks him to the emoji dance. A few hours later, Andrew asks Frankie out and assumes that Frankie accepted. This makes Cole really worried. Dayton tries to convince Frankie to go with Cole but Frankie is unable to make decision. She uses randomization and goes with Andrew instead of Cole. Luckily, during the dance, Frankie lets Cole dance with him. After the dance, Tammy tries to convince Cole that Frankie is a robot, but Cole just laughs at her. Cole asks Frankie to hang out together and Frankie invites him to the mini-golf course since she won a gift certificate during the school dance. At the mini-golf course, Cole brings up what Tammy said about being a robot. But Frankie manages to avoid the question. On realizing that Dayton and Frankie are not in good terms, Cole tries to help without success since they can't tell him that it's about Frankie and Andrew being androids. Dayton and Frankie storm out, leaving Cole disappointed. Cole and Dayton receive a message that their dad, Tom Reyes is coming home that evening. Their dad turns out to be.... Mr. Kingston. Dayton figures out that their dad is the evil robot scientist after Frankie. She freaks out, telling Cole that their dad is a liar. Cole says he doesn't really trust their dad either. He quickly figures out that it could be related to Frankie. He asks Dayton if Tammy was right about Frankie being an android. Dayton avoids his question as she tries to figure out a way to warn Frankie. Cole goes to Frankie's house and asks her to tell him the truth. Is she an android? Frankie tries to avoid the question but ultimately admits that she is an android. Cole freaks out at first and walks away. After talking to Jenny, Dayton and Byron, Cole realizes that he really likes Frankie and it doesn't matter that she's different. He tries to talk to Frankie but Frankie's mom doesn't let him in. So, he sneaks into Frankie's room through the roof and makes up with Frankie. He helps sneak Frankie out to the Brain Squad finals. During the Brain Squad finals, Cole notices his sister, Dayton being kicked out by guards for trying to warn Frankie. He walks out to check in on her. Dayton tells him that they must create a diversion in order to reach to Frankie. Unfortunately, both Cole and Dayton are stopped by WARPA agents and locked up in a room. After regaining consciousness, Dayton explains everything to Cole including the fact that their dad is Mr. Kingston and is working for the bad guys. Cole is not surprised. The siblings work together to get out of the room. After a long struggle, they manage to get out. Cole and Dayton finally manage to reach out to Frankie to warn her. Frankie tells them that Andrew malfunctioned while trying to save her from WARPA agents. Dayton comes up with a plan for her to create diversion while Cole takes Frankie as far away as possible. Cole takes Frankie to the airport but they're stranded on where to go next. Frankie then finds an emergency file from Dr. Gaines giving her a location of a safe place to hide. Cole goes with her. Physical Appearance Cole is a handsome young teenager with light brown hair, blue eyes and a slightly athletic build. Trivia *Cole started to have a crush on Frankie starting in I am...in Danger. She also greatly amuses him. *Cole flexes when he is nervous or sees Frankie. *Cole is not good at Algebra. *Tammy was Cole's tutor for Algebra as mentioned in I am...a Rom-Com Fan. *Cole plays tennis and mini golf. *If Cole fails to improve his Algebra, he would not be able to play for the school's tennis team. *He was the third person outside of the Gaines family to know that Frankie is an android. *Cole is one of the three characters who appeared in every episode, the others being Frankie and Dayton. *Cole was chosen by WARPA to be the first Human Robot Organism (HRO). *Cole's first kiss was with Frankie Gaines. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Against Nah Category:Against NAH